A Kerbal Too Far
by thekerbalflyer
Summary: Coinciding with Volume 1 of the Kerbal Series. This story takes you to the front lines of the 3rd Great War. A rogue nation's armies have seized most of the planet Kerbin, and due to a new weapon, it's almost impossible to stop them. Will the allies win or will Kerbin be plunged into anarchy? Some scenes are inspired by real events. Rated M for war violence and strong language.


_**A Kerbal Too Far**_

**Chapter 1**

**Year 174 2E, Day 123 (Cancer 3rd) Hour 4 (night)**

**Verano, Vesperia**

Haymer Reiniger, the supreme leader of Vesperia stood looking out the window at the lights of the city. He was astonished at how far he had come in his career. He first began doing small speeches at the pub where he, his friends, and his sister Mona frequented. Soon the following became bigger and bigger until they reached the parliament. Finally after 7 years they finally overthrew the government in a political coup d'état. Now he, Mona, his wife Bonnie, and 12 members of his inner circle were in control of the mineral rich principality. The possibilities were endless. Reiniger was going to put that to the test. He finally picked up the phone on his desk and call Field Marshal Klaus Rhom, leader of the Vesperian armies 5th division, consisting of over 50 tanks, 60000 troops, and 300 planes. It also included a small spec ops group that was carefully chosen for this operation. Rhom picked up his phone knowing what this meant.

"Herr Rhom, commence Case Y."

Across the country near the border of Antaria, in the town of Kavala, in a small apartment were 5 male kerbals. They all had machine guns and pistols. They were finally prepared for tonight's operation. The operation the 5 would carry out on this night would change the face of Kerbin forever.

The leader, Wilfred Faisil, spoke up, "Men, what we do tonight will be something they will talk about for years to come. Tonight we make history. For Vesperia! For Reiniger!

Wilfred Fasil was a member of the former NMU, who was known to as the 'Grey Hand', the leader of Scorpion, a violent terrorist organization known for a series of bombings, murders, arsons, and bank robberies across Aleria for the past 3 years. Tonight he is prepared to take tonight's target, the Kavala Radio Station. The plan is to storm the radio station with his 4 comrades, all Vesperian agents, broadcast a message across the airwaves, and leave evidence at the scene that this was the work of the Antarians. Meanwhile, several small divisions, under Rhom's command, would stage a series of attacks at the border. Wilfred and all the agents actually hoped the plan would work as they left their safe house for the car.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

The car the agents were driving stopped at the radio station entrance. Now they would get their answer, and not too soon. In the distance the sound of guns firing echoed throughout the area.

"Sounds like Rhom already got his party started." One of the agents said.

"Never mind that, let's continue with our mission." Wilfred said. The 5 then proceeded to enter the building, each holding a pistol to the 3 employees inside. Within seconds they took control of the microphone and broadcast a their message. It told the Vesperians around the station that they were Antarians and they were telling the citizens they were now being invaded.

Their job completed the team proceeded back to their cars. Just as they were closing in on the car Wilfred turned around and suddenly drew his gun on the man behind him, Jorman Kamar, who was an Antarian defector.

"Will what are you doing?" Jorman said panicked.

"We need evidence this is the Antarians." Wilfred said sinisterly. "What better evidence then the defector."

*BANG*

Jorman fell to the ground dead. The others just looked at the scene before them. Unlike Jorman, the others knew what Wilfred was going to do. The Vesperians needed proof that the Antarians did this, now they had it, blood and all. Now nothing would stop the events to come.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

The sun was rising as the 1000 soldiers, tank drivers, and artillery men of the Vesperian army sat along the Vesperian-Antarian border. The troops, dressed in their navy blue uniforms waited the order from their General Kramer, who got his orders from Reiniger. Today however the troops had a surprise in store for them. They would get their orders, not from, Kramer, but the Leader himself.

Reiniger appeared in front of the troops wearing a open light brown overcoat over a field marshal's uniform(black pants, and a black military button-up jacket, complete with a dark grey cap).

"Men, today you will make history. Across that border is the aggressors who want to wipe our beloved Vesperia off the map. Today you will fight for the glory of your country and WIPE THE SCUM OF ANTARIA OFF THE FACE OF KERBIN FORVER!"

The soldiers cheered at the speech and saluted the leader.

"NOW GET OUT THERE AND FIGHT FOR THE GLORY OF IMPERIAL VESPERIA!"

Now the soldiers got on their feet and proceeded onto the road that would take them into their neighboring country. A few minutes later they stopped at the small border gate. Each took a breath as they waited for the order to go. Reiniger watched from the back with a sinister smile on his face. He then gave the salute, signaling the troops to cross the boarder. One soldier pushed up the lowered gate bar and watched as the rest took their first steps across the border in straight rows of 4. Following in the column, 20 tanks and artillery canons, all ready for the war ahead.

* * *

It only took 5 minutes for the Antarians to realize they were being invaded. Quickly they assembled their troops and called on their friendly neighbor, the superpower nation of Stratocracia, who had an army that could easily match the Vesperians. The country agreed to assist, with the belief that their combined powers can easily overthrow the invading army. Soon the other nations on the continent decided to join in assisting their peaceful friend. The leaders sent in their armies to Antaria and Stratocracia, both of which surrounded the small country. The real fighting began 2 days later. Despite the combined forces, the allies took heavy losses from both the ground and the air. However, they slowly began to push the enemy back to their homeland. Little did they know that Reiniger had a trick up his sleeve.

One month after the war started, on Leo 13, the armies suddenly came under attack from the sky by a new weapon, the Vengeance Missile. Developed by Wernher von Kerman and his friends, under Reiniger's command, the missile was designed to smash all the armies and make way for the conquest of the continent of Aleria.

Soon the allies knew they were outmatched and began to retreat off their homelands. By the end of the month, Kerbin City, the political and cultural capital of Kerbin, fell into enemy hands. Reiniger declared Verano the new capital of Kerbin and him as the Supreme Ruler. Little did he know that his still expanding empire would soon crumble around him.

**AN: This story is heavily inspired by World War 2, which I have studied most of my life. Reiniger is actually based on Adolf Hitler, his wife Bonnie, Eva Braun, Mona (not really based on anyone). The opening scene is heavily based on the ****Gleiwitz incident, part of a false flag operation set by Hitler the night before the invasion of Poland. While several other operations were going off around Gleiwitz, several men, dressed as Poles, stormed the town's radio station and broadcasted an anit-German message over the airwaves before leaving a body outside as evidence of Polish aggression.**

******It actually took me a long time to write this because I was conflicted on how to start this. And you know what, I think this fitted well. It may be a bit rushed, but the next chapter will be a bit slower paced. It'll be up soon so look out.**


End file.
